Ubi Sunt: ¿Donde Estan?
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Fic hecho con la autorizacion de bottousaiclau, la original creadora de este fic, yo me encargo de continuarlo. Basado en la segunda guerra mundial. TAIORA
1. Esperanza de Guerra

Holas! Bueno, como muchos ya se habrán dado cuenta, en realidad este fic fue creado por la gran escritora bottousai-clau… no cierres la ventana, que no estoy robando su historia, si vas a su versión veras que ella misma pidió a otro escritor continuar con su fic, la afortunada fui yo me siento muy feliz y orgullosa por ello, y agregando unas cuantas cosas:

Esta escrito con la autorización de bottousai-clau, y esta oficialmente basado en su fic. Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ubi Sunt: Donde Están?**

**Capitulo 1: **Esperanza de Guerra.

Sora se despertó aquella fría mañana, con la cara húmeda y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando nuevamente mientras dormía. Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó de la pequeña litera que compartía con su pequeño hijo de solo 1 año de edad.

Abrió la puerta del refugio antibomba y con precaución miró hacia fuera. Gracias a Dios su casa no había sido tocada por las bombas, bueno tenía una que otra ventana rota, pero muchas de las casas vecinas se encontraban destruidas con humo saliendo por entremedio de los escombros.

Esto ya se estaba haciendo algo habitual para los habitantes de Londres puesto que los bombardeos ya llevaban más de un mes. Pero Sora aun no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que su país estaba en guerra y que su esposo no estaba porque hacia solo un par de semanas lo habían llamado para pelear por su país.

La joven madre agarró a su niño que aun estaba durmiendo con cuidado y salió del refugio para volver a su casa puesto a que ya no había peligro de Bomba. Entró a la casa y dejó a su hijo en la pieza y bajó a la cocina por algo de café. Tomó su taza y sentada en el sillón favorito de su marido, que daba hacia la calle, se sirvió su bebida mientras recordaba aquellos momentos en donde había paz y ella estaba junto a su familia feliz, sin preocupaciones. ¿Dónde habían quedado esos días donde todo estaba bien, tranquilo, sin bombas ni cenizas ¿donde? Atrás muy lejos en el pasado. Inalcanzables, tras una muralla de dolor, muerte, cenizas, bombas y todo lo que traía consigo la guerra. Y quien sabe cuando regresaran…

La Foto que se encontraba a su lado en una mesita, le recordó él día en que conoció a Taichi.

Era un hermoso día de primavera y Sora se encontraba recorriendo los bellos paisajes de "Green Park" cerca de Picadelly Circus, era su pasatiempo favorito. Un día mientras caminaba por uno de los senderos, se tropezó con un joven que se encootraba corriendo en dirección opuesta. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

"Discúlpeme" dijo Sora apenada. "andaba algo distraída"

"No tienes porque disculparte, yo debí teoer más cuidado" dijo él con una sonrisa, que cautivó a la joven casi de inmediato. "Me llamo Taichi, un gusto conocerla"

"Sora" dijo ella sonrojada.

Nunca antes había conocido a un chico tan guapo en su vida, y algo en su corazón le decía que esto duraría para siempre. Luego de ese encuentro en el parque, las cosas pasaron muy rápido para ambos. Su ooviazgo solo duró unos meses y luego para navidad Tai pidió su mano en matrimonio, un par de meses después se encontraba celebrando su unión ante Dios junto a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. Fueron días maravillosos, todo era paz y alegría y ni siquiera se asomaba una señal de que la guerra fuera a estallar, todo estaba tan tranquilo.

9 meses después, otra alegría apareció en la vida de la joven pareja. Su pequeño hijo. Un hermoso varón igual a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre. Ninguno de los dos sabía describir como se sentían. Era un sentimiento que los llenaba por completo. Ahora era una verdadera familia y nada ni nadie podría sepáralos nunca…

La guerra estalló meses después y todo lo mágico de la vida de la pareja despareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La nieve se convirtió en cenizas y la felicidad en tristeza.

Taichi fue llamado para la guerra por orden del gobierno y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar, con todo el dolr que le provocaba alejarse de Sora y de Takuya.

"Prométeme que volverás" dijo Sora sin poder aguantar su llanto.

Tai dejo sus cosas y abrazó fuertemente a su mujer y con un largo y calido beso le prometió que volvería a su lado y al de Takuya. Luego de besarle la frente a su hijito subió a la camioneta que lo llevaría hasta el campo de batalla.

Desde aquel día Sora nunca volvió a ser la misma, su vida se había derrumbado. Se sentía sola y desprotegida. Todos los días rogaba a Dios por que su marido volviera a salvo. Estaba perdida si Taichi. Pero debía ser valiente y luchar contra esta tristeza ya que él le prometió que volvería.

Todo le recordaba al amor de su vida y no podía dejar de pensar en todos aquellos recuerdos. Soñaba todos los días qué el aparecería y se quedaría con ella y con Takuya para siempre, le decía que todo se había terminado y que volvería la paz. Pero solo era un sueño. Las bombas, los escombros y los llantos de las mujeres y niños que quedaban en la ciudad se lo recordaban a diario.

¿Cuándo terminaría esta estúpida guerra que lo único que hacía era derramar sangre de gente inocente ¿cuando terminaría su sufrimiento? ¿Dónde quedó la Paz, la alegría ¿donde quedó el amor? eran preguntas que Sora no podía quitarse de la cabeza y a las que no encontraba respuesta alguna.

Pero su esperanza, su ilusión de volverlo a ver, de que esto pronto terminaría le daba fuerza para sobrevivir la guerra. No podía rendirse, su hijo y su esposo la necesitaban y ella no los decepcionaría...

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Continuadora:** Jejeje me da un poco de risa decir ''continuadora'' ni siquiera se si existe la palabra :P pero es lo que soy, soy la oficial continuadora de este fic, que como ya dije en un principio es de bottousai-clau, ya en el segundo Cáp. (que ya esta publicado) pondré mi nombre de autora

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	2. Olor a Polvora

Holas! Bueno, segundo capitulo de este hermoso fic, creado por bottousai-clau lo repetiré en tdos los capítulos… bueno aquí esta…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ubi Sunt: Donde Están?**

**Capitulo 2: **Olor a Pólvora

Se despertó deprisa al sonido de los disparos, se vistió de inmediato con su uniforme de soldado ingles y salio con su arma en mano…

Era de noche, muy apenas y lograba ver algo, y claro, ese algo, eran los destellos de luz que soltaban las armas, metralletas y bombas al ser disparadas.

Un soldado cayo muerto a sus pies, un escalofrió corrió por su espalda pero uno de sus compañeros le indico acercarse a el, así lo hizo, y logro ver la bandera de los enemigos, en la oscuridad, siendo llevada por un soldado menor, la bandera de Japón, se ondeaba con la brisa de la noche, el olor a pólvora, era imposible que desapareciera.

Los japoneses, habían sido contra los que mas se habían enfrentado, al parecer, Estados Unidos y Francia, sus aliados en la guerra, se encargaban de Italia, y del principal enemigo, Alemania.

-Taichi… la mayoría de nosotros ya ha caído muerto, o muy gravemente herido….- dijo en un susurro su compañero mientras se escoodían mejor en uno de los pozos que habýan cavado por si se presentaba uoo de estos casos.

-yo no puedo morir- exclamo con una sonrisa eo el rostro, apenas y vio la cabeza de un japonés y le dio un certero disparo.- vamos Benjamin, debemos terminar esto rápido para regresar a nuestros hogares.

Dicho esto, salieron de su escondite, y comenzaron a disparar sus armas, aun habýa mas soldados de su lado, los suficientes como para terminar vivos de esta…

La noche fue larga y agotadora, los escasos 10 soldados que habían quedado de una tropa entera de 70, caminaban despacio y con sigilo, no estaban en territorio enemigo, pero hoy en día, ningún lugar era seguro. Algunos se sujetaban coo fuerza el brazo, por una herida, otros, hasta tenían que ser cargados, pues muy y a penas seguían con vida.

Taichi, que en sus hombros llevaba a su amigo Benjamin, se le hacia mas pesado cada paso que daba.

-no te preocupes Ben, ya veras que volverás a ver a tu esposa y a tus hijas, y yo… y yo volveré a ver a mi amada Sora ya mi alegría Takuya.

-¿para que? No quiero que al volver, lo que vean las personas que amo sea a un hombre invalido.- dijo con pesar al recordar que, la razón de que Taichi le cargaba, era porque había perdido una de sus piernas en batalla.

-pero ellos no quieren ver a un muerto en la puerta de su casa.- respondió con la misma alegría de siempre.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo estas siempre tan feliz? ¡estamos en medio de la guerra! Por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-no soy tan tonto, ya te lo dije, mi alegría es mi hijo Takuya, se que mi Sora lo esta cuidando bien, así que si el esta bien, yo estoy bien.

-Al-to- escucharon decir la palabra con terrible pronunciación, solo significaba algo, decenas de soldados japoneses aparecieron tras los árboles, todos los portadores del uniforme ingles quedaron petrificados.

Les apuntaron con sus armas, y los llevaron con ellos, ¿A dónde? No lo sabían, y no les importaba, solo pensaban que era el lugar donde tendrían que morir.

-_Sora… Takuya- _pensó Taichi mientras su mente lo transportaba a su hogar, se imaginaba a su amada pelirroja, sentada en el sofá, viendo por la ventana la destrucción de su país, sin embargo, mirando con ansias la puerta, esperando que el, atravesase por ella.

-_este no es el final_- se dijo, no podía permitir que su amor llorara al ver una carta entregada, diciendo que el estaba muerto, no lo permitiría, el no seria culpable de hacer llorar a su amada esposa.

Nunca…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Bueno, por fin, he aquí el segundo capitulo, definitivamente no quiero que esta historia termine aquí, así que, solo puedo decir, esperen el segundo capitulo y dejen reviews!

Fic basado en el primer capitulo escrito por Bottousai-clau, esta continuación esta hecha con su autorización.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	3. El Llanto de Dos

Fic basado en el primer capitulo hecho por bottousai-clau, esta continuación esta hecha con su autorización.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ubi Sunt: Donde Están?**

**Capitulo 3: **El Llanto de Dos.

Un grito en la parte superior de su hogar le hizo estremecer y soltar su taza, haciendo que esta, rompiese en pedazos en el suelo. Era su hijo, pero… gritar al despertar no era una de sus costumbres.

Corrió escaleras arriba, curiosamente, todo estaba como lo había dejado, entro a la habitación del pequeño Tacuya, y lo vio, estaba ahí, sentado al borde de la cama, con sus pies colgando pues aun era muy pequeño, sus mejillas tenían rastros de lagrimas, como ella misma al despertar.

-¿estas bien hijo?- este le miro con ojos cristalinos y asintió.- ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- el niño, volvió a mover su cabeza de arriba y abajo.

-papa- dijo con voz suave el niño, Sora, comprendió de inmediato de que se trataba, y lo abrazo, sin darse cuenta, también comenzó a soltar lagrimas silenciosas.

-el esta bien, va a regresar.

-papa- repitió nuevamente el niño, Sora lo abrazo mas fuerte, hasta su hijo comprendía la tristeza y melancolía de la guerra, como le hubiera gustado que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor donde su hijo viviera en paz, sin ninguna preocupación.

-el va a volver, volverá, el te lo prometió, y ahora… ¡yo te lo juro!- exclamo con voz quebradiza, pronto comenzó a sollozar, no quería que su hijo le viese llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, uno de sus mas preciados tesoros se hallaba en la línea que dividía la vida y la muerte.

Aunque quien sabe… tal vez, y ya estaba muerto… Alejo rápidamente esos pensamientos, debýa ser fuerte, se lo había prometido a si misma, no iba a flaquear ante las maldades de la guerra, no debía, había visto como claramente, varias familias se habían separado, y estaban en peores condiciones que ella, no tenían casa, ni mas familia. Ella, ni siquiera podía imaginarse la tortura de no contar con alguien a su lado, ya fuera para protegerse o proteger, en su caso era la segunda opción, y no iba a fallar, debía proteger a su hijo.

Soltó al pequeño varón y limpio sus lagrimas, el niño le miraba interrogante, ella le sonrió y dijo:

-¿quieres desayunar?- el niño igualmente esbozo una gran sonrisa que lleno de alegría el corazón de su madre, no podía estar mas feliz.

-¡si!- exclamo contento, bajo de la cama, y tomo la mano de su madre para ir juntos a la cocina.

Mientras Takuya engullía animadamente los pastelillos que ella había preparado la noche anterior, ella se fijaba en la ventana que daba a la calle principal, aun la tenia intacta. Algo peculiar llamo su atención, se levanto de la silla y se acerco al cristal. Había un punto negro en este, con el dedo índice trato de eliminarlo, mas no pudo.

Con los ojos desorbitados, miro como el punto se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande, hasta dejar ver su figura, un avión…

-¡TAKUYA!- grito aterrorizada- ¡al refugio!

El niño asustado, desobedeció a su madre, y corrió junto a ella, la pelirroja cargo al infante, y rápidamente se dirigió al refugio, que se encontraba oculto bajo tierra.

El avión soltó una bomba, justo frente a su hogar, los pocos cristales que quedaban explotaron en miles de pedazos, las casa, callo en ruinas, ¿y los habitantes de ella?...

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Ando inspirada con esto de la guerra mundial, por eso pude actualizar rápido ojala les este gustando como voy dejando el fic, y no este arruinando las maravillas de una tan buena escritora como lo es bottousai-calu.

Dejan reviews plis!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess.


	4. Con los Ojos Vendados

Fic basado en el primer capitulo hecho por battousai-clau, esta continuación esta hecha con su autorización.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ubi Sunt¿Dónde Están?**

**Capitulo 4: **Con los ojos Vendados.

Cansancio, era lo que principalmente sentía Taichi Yagami en todo su cuerpo, no sabia exactamente por donde caminaban, pues un pañuelo blanco mantenía a sus parpados cerrados.

Sentía el arma de uno de los soldados pegada a su espalda, no tenia miedo, no, ya sabia que en cualquier momento estarían dispuestos a dispararle…

Los japoneses comenzaron a decir unas palabras que el no podía entender, pero sintió como el arma dejo de aprisionarlo, escucho como los pasos se acercaban a el, y le quitaron el pañuelo de los ojos… Abrió lentamente sus parpados, y se encontró en la nada…

No sabia si era porque se habían perdido, o ahí los asesinarían y no querían que encontraran sus restos, pero seguían en medio del bosque.

Miro una vez mas, y vio su salvación, una pequeña tropa de 50 saldados ingleses, eran menos que sus enemigos, pero por lo menos tendría seguro mas tiempo de vida, además… ¿Quién le decía que no ganarían esta batalla?

Comenzaron a abrir fuego, y cuerpos sin vida cayeron al suelo, sus manos estaban atadas así que no pudo tomar el arma de alguno de los soldados muertos. Uno de los japoneses estuvo a punto de dispararle, y se tiro al suelo…

-''_no debo morir''_- pensó todo el tiempo en que se arrastraba entre los arbustos y plantas pequeñas para llegar al otro extremo del bosque, donde estaban sus aliados, una bala le rozo por el brazo, haciendo que este sintiera mucho dolor.

Quiso recostarse en su espalda, el dolor de su brazo no era insoportable, pero si muy intenso y doloroso, al tratar de girarse comenzó a caer por una colina, al parecer estaban en un sitio alto, pues no dejaba de rodar hacia abajo, en cierto modo estaba agradecido, pues así no estaría indefenso en medio de la batalla.

-''_Sora''_- pensó desesperado al ver que el camino por donde caía se hacia cada vez mas vertical, llegando a pensar que podría caer por un precipicio y llegar a su muerte.

Nunca lo supo, lo ultimo que vio fue que estaba a punto de caer de una pronunciada altura, cerro los ojos, y ya no pudo despertar…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Lamento mi retraso en actualizar, y también lamento lo malo que estuvo este capitulo… tengo pensado hacer cada capitulo repartido entre Sora y Taichi, esta vez le toco a Tai, pero no tenia muy bien pensado que poner en este capitulo, digamos que fue de relleno bueno , ojala no me tarde mucho en actualizar.

Dejen reviews porfis!!!!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	5. No a quedado Nada

Fic basado en el primer capitulo hecho por battousai-clau, esta continuación esta hecha con su autorización.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ubi Sunt: Donde Están?**

**Cáp. 5: **No ha Quedado Nada

Lentamente, levanto la puerta de acero del refugio anti bombas, un horrible rechinido salía de esta cada vez que la movía.

Con su mano libre cubrió su boca rápidamente, tratando de contener los sollozos, mirando como su casa estaba hecha polvo, y salía humo de esta, se aferro aun mas a la mano de su pequeño hijo, quien estaba a su lado. No había quedado nada…

-casa- dijo con la garganta quebrada el pequeño, a Sora se le rompió el corazón al escuchar como su hijo comenzaba a llorar estrepitosamente, su fortaleza se estaba rompiendo, dejándola sin esperanza de ver de nuevo la paz…

-shhh- trato de silenciar al pequeño Takuya mientras lo cargaba y caminaba sobre los restos de su hogar, mirando con pesar cada una de las cosas que pisaba, sabiendo que antes había sido un tesoro para ella o para su esposo.

El recuerdo de Taichi se le vino a la mente y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, no sabia si era por preocupación, por angustia o por las inmensas ganas de verlo nuevamente, de abrazarlo, besarlo y demostrarle todo su amor…

Miro con pesar el lugar donde debía estar su ventana… ahora solo se encontraba la pared que representaba el marco donde había estado esta, su hijo se soltó de su mano, miro hacia el y vio que trataba de buscar algo entre los escombros, ella solo siguió caminando hacia el muro…

Con delicadeza rozo la pared, ahora gris por el polvo, con la yema de sus dedos.

-¡papa!- escucho gritar a su hijo, ella volteo de inmediato, con la ilusión de que su hijo hubiera visto a su padre, al voltear se dio un duro golpe con la realidad, su casa hecha pedazos…

Se acerco lentamente a su hijo y vio que este sostenía una fotografía que había quedado intacta, donde se encontraban ella, Taichi y el pequeño Takuya en brazos, ¿Cómo había quedado intacta aquella fotografía?

Trato de pensar que seria una señal, una señal de que volverían a estar juntos como familia, de que reinaría nuevamente la paz, y que su Taichi no había sido derrotado…

Su fortaleza y su valor se multiplicaron al doble en ella, se dio cuenta, que no podía dejar de luchar, no mientras que su adorado Tai estaba peleando por ellos en medio de una batalla mas complicada: la guerra…

Cargo a su hijo nuevamente y volvieron a encerrarse en el refugio, ahora, era el único lugar que les quedaba…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!! Otro capitulo corto, bueno, lo que pasa es que son como que de relleno, al próximo comenzara lo interesante y las cosas que dependerán si Sora y Taichi vuelven a verse…

Dejen un reivew pliss:

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	6. Pasado por Muerto

Fic basado en el primer capitulo hecho por battousai-clau, esta continuación esta hecha con su autorización.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ubi Sunt: Donde Están?**

**Cáp. 6: **Pasado por Muerto.

Varios soldados ingleses se movían de un lado a otro en aquel pedazo de bosque, unos de ellos terminaban de verificar si todos los soldados japoneses habían sido asesinados, pero la mayoría de ellos… se encontraban buscando…

¿Buscando que? El cuerpo, esperándose con vida, de su compañero soldado Taichi Yagami, mas no lo encontraban, por ningún lugar. ¿Dónde se había podido meter en medio de un enfrentamiento?

-¡Búsquenlo por todos lados! Nos falta uno de nosotros soldados, traigan su cuerpo muerto, pero… ¡Encuéntrenlo maldita sea!- exclamaba con fuerza el general al mando de aquella pequeña tropa sobreviviente.

-Señor… ya hemos buscado por todos lados, pero… no encontramos su cuerpo.- informo uno de los soldados, el general vio a cada uno de sus hombres, habían dejado de buscar…

-En ese caso… concluyan la búsqueda… soldado- dijo antes de que el mencionado se alejara- haga que manden una carta, a la señora Yagami, infórmenle de la muerte de su esposo…

-------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de allí, el joven Taichi yacía tirado sobre el césped, el lugar a donde había caído después de un fuerte golpe, se encontraba casi muerto.

-Sora…- menciono con mucha dificultad, su voz se quebraba por el dolor, incluso dejan salir sus lagrimas de los ojos, le causaba dolor.

Con mucha dificultad y tardanza logro entre abrir sus parpados, todo se veía borroso, solo se distinguían los colores verde del pasto y las hojas y el café de la tierra y la corteza de los árboles.

Mas… tratando de ver con mayor claridad, enfocando, logro distinguir un vehiculo, no era militar, pues estaba pintado de rojo brillante… aun con mas dificultad, logro distinguir un pequeño ser que se acercaba con prisa hacia el, hasta que tuvo frente a su rostro los pequeños zapatos de una niña…

De ahí, no pudo ver mas, pues sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!! Lamento la tardanza u.u pero estaba algo distraída con este fic… estoy comenzando a pensar que no les gusta TT.TT pues lo máximo que recibo son 2 reviews, se que no soy tan buena escritora como battousai-clau pero denme una oportunidad.

Dejen reviews, porfitas!!!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
